Electronic control circuits, especially electronic computer systems, are known to provide multiple parallel, phase-controlled clock lines. Such a clock voltage supply is known, for example, from the 1981 IEEE publication "Fault-Tolerant Clocking System" by T. Basil Smith. The individual clock signals in such clock voltage supplies described in this publication can each manifest a phase shift of only a small fraction of a clock cycle relative to one another for the system to operate properly. Also, according to the design shown by T. Basil, the clock frequency levels are critically limited by the time delays brought about in the circuitry and processing of the voters.